


Stars

by Ahsurika



Series: Their Lights Unnumbered [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Week (The Dragon Prince), Drabble Set, Gen, Poetry, Stars, Sympathetic Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsurika/pseuds/Ahsurika
Summary: Crossover drabbles featuring Aaravos and his relationships with different stars.
Series: Their Lights Unnumbered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> drabble set with crossover appeal. I’m really just being ridiculous at this point. originally published in a fic with several oneshots, moved it into its own fic as I should've from the get-go
> 
> drabbles are disconnected from one another and, with the exception of the first one, all take place in x-over AUs. Golden Compass, Star Wars, Interstellar, Lord of the Rings, and uh...Milton? idk

**Constellation**

“Do you see them?”

Seven-year-old Aaravos tilts his head all the way back. His mouth opens wide, as if to catch those giggling lights should one of them happen to fall.

“Each one contains stories,” Grandmother Avastra tells him, her cracked lips delivering wisdom in a confidential hush. Aaravos inches closer to her. “Whole universes of them!”

Awestruck, Aaravos looks down at the silver lights darting like fireflies beneath his skin. Even this young, he knows those tales live in him.

He loses himself the day they take away that glittering sky, but no prison can hold back a legend.

* * *

**Polaris**

Ahead, the portal hangs above the snow like a miniature star.

The brisk mountain air scrapes Aaravos’s lungs raw. “We did it, Stelmaria,” he breathes, the words puffing into cold mist. His centipede _daemon_ purrs her satisfaction into his spellwoven coat, curls tightly around his proud shoulders.

Down the slope, his daughter kneels over her mentor’s lifeless body. Her anguished cries melt into the sundrenched peaks, her hair falling like moonlight around her horns, tracing her tear-stained and painted cheeks.

Though the violet burn of her glare follows every step he takes into the multiverse, Aaravos never once glances back.

* * *

**Twin Suns**

Twilight descends quietly into the dunes, but even out here the silence has character. Bereft of so much as a breath of wind but not motionless, the sand cooling to purples and blues. Above, the sky, etched with clay and fire and the promise of tomorrow.

A young elf stands above his homestead, white hair long and loose, staring up into the binary sunset. The energy that surrounds him lilts in a song of hopes and dreams. Luminous is he, bound to all life.

He does not know to listen, not yet.

When he is ready, he’ll rise into those suns.

* * *

**Event Horizon**

In Xadia, he rejected the premise that justice could be found in rules and restrictions. The edge of reality is no different. Though all motion is ruled under the incontestable Third Law, Aaravos will not bow to physics. Whatever must be done, he will do.

Even if it means a one-way trip into a dead star.

As he falls toward oblivion — his Ranger vanished into the gloaming, lethal gravity tightening around his spacesuit — he appeals to the one god he believes in, to the only force that can save his frail world.

And in the tesseract weave, he finds it.

* * *

**Our Most Beloved**

She is ephemeral, yet all the gold and green trees seem less real than she. Her eyes glint like the sun off a frozen waterfall.

Beneath the Lady of Lorien’s gaze he is laid bare.

 _Eärendil bears the evening star on high_ , her sinuous voice reverberates in his mind. _You carry all the treasures of the night sky within you._

Aaravos bows his head, ashamed. Her unspoken rebuke strikes true, an arrow stuck quivering in the dark places of his heart. The elven sorceress turns her attention elsewhere, and for this night, at least, the Ring is safe from him.

* * *

**Mourning**

“For what we love?”

They stand together, a pair of exiles upon a knife’s edge. One pale as a whisper and tall, old as the beginning of creation. The other, dressed in robes of royalty, the night sky twinkling beneath his skin.

“Our world knows two versions of sacrifice,” the pale one says evenly. “The martyr gives their body and retains their soul. For many, that’s as much as they can offer.”

Aaravos frowns. “And the other?”

The Morning Star cups Aaravos’s cheek, cold sparks leaping from the contact, and in that moment Aaravos sees why they say dawn _breaks_.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critique are always appreciated!


End file.
